Insert Hot Reno x Cloud Smexing Action Here
by megami tsuki195
Summary: I wrote this to fill a gap in a Reno x Cloud Doujinshi I was posting in the YaoiDaily Livejournal community. It’s completely out of context unless you read the post. I didn’t know where else to post it so I just stuck it here.


**Insert Hot Reno x Cloud Smexing Action Here Please-**  
Reno x Cloud

Rated M for Hot Smexing Action

**Warning**  
I only wrote this to fill a gap in a Reno x Cloud Doujinshi I was posting in the YaoiDaily Livejournal community.  
It's completely out of context unless you read the post. I didn't know where else to post it so I just stuck it here.

If you wanna see the doujin post see my profile page

* * *

**Reno: **You know they say Sex is the best medicine ;D 

**Cloud**: They do not --

**Reno **Well _I _say it

-Pounces Cloud in a fit of lust-

**Cloud **Kyaa! What are you doing?

**Reno **I've wanted you ever since the first time I saw you. You're just so fucking sexy. rips cloud clothes off

**Cloud **Gah! Reno! Just...wait minute

**Reno **I can't wait! I've waited so long! I must have you now! Those punks! How could I ever allow anyone else to lay a finger on your soft skin…

-Reno's hand slowly caresses Cloud-

**Cloud **gasp N-no Reno...don't.

-Cloud writhes under the soft caress of Reno's hands-

**Reno **Ahh, you're so sensitive. This is exactly why I can't let anyone else have you. Damn you tempting me with you're sexiness.

-Reno grins mischievously as his caresses move to lower things.-

**Cloud **-_gasp_- Reno s-stop it. I'm serious.

**Reno **Oh? Serious are we? Really?

**Cloud **Of course I- Haah!

-Cloud's words are cut off as Reno strokes Cloud more purposely-

**Reno **mischievous chuckle Damn you're sexy. This is why you get molested all the time.

-Reno's head drops between Cloud's legs, tasting the velvety flesh he had been caressing.-

**Cloud **-_gasp_- Ah, Reno

-Cloud trembles at the sensation of Reno's hot tongue running over his steadily hardening member-

**Reno **-_chuckle_. Reno smiles deviously up at Cloud- Do you still want me to stop?

**Cloud **-Blushes casting his eyes down, looking away.-

**Reno **There you go tempting me with your sexiness. I can't stand it.

Reno's fingers run over his lips. his tongue goes out to slow lick the tip of the long middle finger before it's taken completely into his mouth. He sucks as he slowly draws digit back out. The ring finger is next to plunge into warm wetness.

The fingers travel down and find Cloud's entrance. One pushes is way past the tight ring

**Cloud **_gasp _Reno

Cloud draws in a breath as Reno slides into him

Reno works his way in and out a few times before pushes all the way in to stroke the bundle of nerves deep within Cloud

Cloud's eye's shoot open for a second as a gasp escapes. Ah! Reno!

Clouds eyes close when Reno slowly pulls out and he lets out a moan "Oh!" He gasps out.

Reno chuckles "My, what a sensitive sluty body you have. Just one finger has you moaning and squirming all over the place. What happens when I put in two?"

Reno enters Cloud again with the second finger joining the first. He strokes him deeply again and Cloud cries out.

Reno starts to rub and stroke the inside of Cloud, slow at first, then gradually faster. He brings Cloud to the edge and stops abruptly.

Cloud cries out again as Reno's fingers leave him.

The cry is cut short by Reno pulling Cloud in for a deep penetrating kiss.

Cloud pulls away gasping for air, head was swimming.

Cloud feels Reno's head throbbing at his entrance.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Reno asks in a deviously lustful tone

"No." Cloud breathes. "Take me."

And Reno does. One quick motion of his hips and Reno sheathed deep inside Cloud hitting that nerve center head on.

A scream erupts from the depths of Clouds throat as his head and back arch violently. A shock wave rushes through his body.

Reno thrusts his hips to drive deep into Cloud.

Cloud yells out with each beat of their rhythm, his body writhing under Reno with great pleasure. The feeling absolutely blissful; the sensation of being so full with hot throbbing warmth

Reno's hands shift and he holds Cloud with his hands griping my thighs, spreading them, opening Cloud up much more allowing Reno to plunge himself even deeper.

The sensations danced on the borders of pain and pleasure. Cloud can hardly stand it. One of his arms is draped over Reno's shoulder, hand clinging to his back, the other clinched in his hair. Screams rage out from within cavernous depths of Cloud's throat.

"Yes!" Cloud cries out "Reno! AH!"

Reno fucks Cloud hard and fast, slamming himself in and out of him over and over.

Cloud screams for Reno to fuck him harder. Faster.

Reno complies making Cloud scream louder with every hard drilling thrust.

Cloud's heart is racing, pounding against his rib cage as if it's trying to escape.

His blood boiling, feeling feverish, burning.

Cloud feels like he's going insane, like his mind is about to shatter.

Cloud can't take it any longer. He lets go before his mind and body tears itself apart.

He cums.

Cloud cries out as a raging shockwave rips through him.

An instant after Cloud, Reno cums too.

His hot piercing load explodes inside of Cloud causing the already intense sensation to become unbearably more so.

Cloud lets out a long loud piercing raging scream.

The intense fiery wave washes over them as they collapse in a tangle of hot sweaty limbs.

Everything goes blank.


End file.
